W E are not Friends
by Lasaraleena
Summary: W E are not friends. W E have never been friends. W E will never be friends. ... Yeah right. A Rose/Scorpius story about denial :). Rated M for some descriptive kissing and hints at sex. First Story, please read and review. Story now COMPLETE.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling, and I do not own Harry Potter. I just play with the characters.**

AN: This story is complete. 5 chapters. I'll just post it one chapter a day for the next 5 days. Chapters get longer as the story goes on. This is just a tease. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

W E are not friends. W E have never been friends. W E will never be friends.

He's a Malfoy. The Heir.

I'm a Weasley. Red hair.

No need to elaborate.

And yet, when Lysander Scamander told everyone in the Great Hall during breakfast yesterday that Rose was the most frigid bitch to ever walk the earth, more so than her prude of a mother, it was Sco-MALFOY who ran out after her and gave her his handkerchief.

_SM._

She should give it back. It's all engraved and beautiful and Green on Silver, and she's a Gryffindor. And they're not friends.

She couldn't give it back. Holding on to it in her robe pocket as she walked into the great hall THIS morning and looked Lysander right in the eye and smirked – well, she couldn't have done that without it, don't ask why. Lysander's face ... priceless.

* * *

He smiled at me today.

In Charms.

Yes, he did.

I was waiting for him to ask for his handkerchief back and probably ask if I washed it free of Weasley germs, but he didn't.

No, he didn't.

* * *

Albus is being annoying, asking why I still carry this thing around. It's been 3 weeks, but what's the big deal. I'll get around to returning it.

"I've been busy"

"For 3 weeks? You see him every day in the Great Hall for breakfast, lunch and dinner. How can you be too busy to walk 10 feet and give it back?"

I also saw him every afternoon in Charms and Transfiguration and Ancient Ruins (yes, I inherited that from my mother) and after dinner in the library, 3 tables away. But Al doesn't need to know that.

"Why do you care if I give it back? When I get around to it, I'll get around to it."

I walked off before he could say any more.

I'll get around to it.


	2. Partners

"Scorpius Malfoy and ... Rose Weasley"

Seriously?

Flitwick had some sense of humor. Everyone else was paired with a house mate, but not us. No not us.

"Work in your partners to come up with the best three spell combination to accomplish the challenge on the board. Only three spells. Timing, Success, and Fineness will determine your grade. You have one week"

One week. With Malfoy.

Of all the most inconvenient, crappy, dump, partner choice to EVER make in the history of the –

"Hi"

Hi? That's all he can say?

"Hey"

Ok, fine, I'm not the most articulate when it comes to situations like these.

"Can I sit down?"

I nodded at the seat next to me. He took it.

I could smell him.

Scratch that comment. I should've had a cold or some plugged up nose or something.

He smelled good.

_Yeah yeah, I know._

"So, how do you wanna do this?"

* * *

He was a perfect partner. We brainstormed. We argued. I compromised. So did he. We wrote up a brilliant report of our findings and demonstrated to the class a week later. We had come up with the best answer and earned 20 points each for our houses.

And when it was over? We still talked. He sat with me in the library that night after the assignment was over. We did Ancient Ruins homework. Sometimes we worked in silence. Sometimes we calmly discussed our findings and how to solve certain problems. We argued over Transfiguration technique. Madame Pince glared at us pretty hard that time. And 5 days later, we shared our first joke and laughed until we were kicked out of the library.

W E were friends.

* * *

"You're an idiot"

"Stay out of it Al. Scor is a good homework partner and he helps me study and he's quite brilliant with Ancient Ruins, and –"

"And you're an idiot. He's SLYTHERIN. His father is Draco Malfoy. Do you have any idea what Uncle Ron would do if he found out you've been hanging out with Scorpius Malfoy? You're an idiot. Besides, he'll never love you."

What? Love?

"Love? What are you talking about? Why would I want him to love me? We're barely friends, and –"

"And you love him. Agnes from your dorm told me that you spread his handkerchief every night on your pillow and sleep with your cheek on it. Don't lie to me Rose."

Shit. I'm going to kill Agnes.

"I – that doesn't mean anything – I just want ... something soft ... – I can't help it Al."

He gives me a pitying look and walks away. He pitied me? Why?

Al stopped at the end of the hallway and slightly turned his shoulder.

"He just asked out Ellie Zabini."


	3. The Other Girl

**AN: I'm very disappointed that I'm getting zero reviews. Please tell me what you think. I'll take anything. good, bad, useless even.**

* * *

Ellie. Scorpius. Ellie and Scorpius. Scorpius and Ellie. Ellie&Scor. ScorEllie.

No.

He wouldn't.

"Hey"

He pulled up a chair next to me in the library and smiled. His beautiful grey eyes. His perfect blonde locks falling into his eyes. His smell. _Hers_. Are they all hers now?

I didn't answer. I just stared at him.

His crinkling eyes and laughing smile dropped. "Something wrong?"

On autopilot I quickly smiled and shook my head. "No just thinking. Don't worry."

He smiled again.

"So, got any plans this weekend?" This wasn't the first time we'd discussed plans for the weekend. We've been friends for about a month and we've frequently chatted about what we were up to. But this was the first time I'd asked with an ulterior motive.

He shrugged. "Going to Hogsmede"

My heart sunk, but I smiled all the same. "Any special reason?"

He opened his books and looked at me out of the corner of his eyes. His beautiful silver grey eyes. "Dinner"

He was really making me work for it wasn't he? Why was I even pursuing this? I already knew the answer. This would just confirm what I didn't want to know. "Taking anyone special?" Why why why am I asking?

He waited until he unfurled a parchment, dipped his quill in ink and scribbled his name and date at the top before briefly glancing at me, "Ellie."

That's it. Just her name. That was enough. My heart hurt. My head hurt. I didn't wanna sit here anymore.

I was packing up before I'd realized I had made a decision.

"Where are you going?" he looked up surprised.

"I ... have a headache. I'm going to Madame Pomfry"

His brows furrowed. He was concerned. Why should he care? He's got Ellie.

"You want me to come with you?"

"No" I paused.

"No, I'll be fine. That time of the month," I fell back on the lie easily.

He nodded still concerned. I don't think he believed me.

I walked away quickly before the tears broke through.

* * *

Three days later I watched them walk out of the main entrance hand in hand on their way to hogsmede.

I spent the weekend in my bed with the curtains closed and his handkerchief under my cheek.

It was soaked.

* * *

He came to me for advice.

They've been dating for 2 weeks now.

And he accidentally said that she should stop wearing heels so much if all she'll do is complain about her feet hurting all night. She snapped.

I barely stopped myself from snorting in laughter.

He was absolutely right.

"Why are girls so complicated Rosie?" he sighed.

I sighed too. Silently. _Rosie_ ... I really liked the sound of that.

"We're no more complicated than boys are." I replied instead. "You just have to read between the lines. Girls will do strange things to impress boys, including wearing too high heels until our feet are swelled and our toes are in agony just to look good for them. And when the boy criticizes that, it's like it was for nothing."

"You don't do that." He said looking at my sensible half inch school shoes.

I blushed. "I don't have anyone to impress."

He assessed me out of the corner of his eye before titling his head slightly, "Still, I don't think you'd wear crazy heels even if you were trying to impress a guy. You're too smart for that."

His praise made me crazily giddy and dizzy with happiness.

* * *

They broke up a week later.

"She's too ditzy for me." He said as he linked arms with me and we walked along the grounds.

Yes. We link arms now.

Actually he only started doing it 3 days ago and I was so shocked the first time that I stumbled on thin air and if he hadn't been holding my arm I would've been flat on my face in less than a second. That I wouldn't have stumbled if he wasn't holding me was a moot point.

Now he jokingly says he must hold me up so I don't rearrange the floor with my face.

Yeah. I'm not going to argue. I love his arm through mine. No matter what insult goes with it.

"You're better off without her," I say without thinking it through.

"What makes you say that?" He questioned seriously.

"Uhhh – Well, you're an intellectual; you need stimulating conversation in your relationship. Looks are all fine and good, but they pale when you have nothing to talk about every date."

He smiled.

* * *

But 3 weeks later he was dating Alice Longbottom from Huffelpuff.

That lasted about 4 days.

Only a week after that he had moved on to Geraldine Mclaggen.

8 days.

He had one date with my cousin Roxanne and vowed never again. I could've happily killed my cousin that night. But she must have screwed it up brilliantly for him to look so gobsmacked and I forgave her, eventually. Of course she had no idea I was even mad at her.

Whatever.


	4. Valentine's Day

"I give up Rosie." Scorpius flopped on the squashy armchair set up in the Great hall after dinner. It's a recent addition and I thought it was brilliant.

I bookmarked my page and tucked it between me and the armchair.

"Give up on what?" Though I had a pretty good idea what.

Valentine's Day was only 5 days away and Scorpius had dated a good number of the girls around the castle with no success yet for finding 'the one'.

"I've been dating all these girls and none of them seem right at all. They either giggle and simper all day long, are too clingy, or they scare the living hell out of me. They're just ... not right." He sighed.

"I don't think I'll have a date for Valentine's day." He finally said.

We both stayed quiet. He lost in thought about his predicament. Me secretly pleased that all his dates hadn't worked out, but trying to appear sympathetic.

"Are you going out with anyone?" He asked suddenly.

I shook my head but before I could elaborate I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see Landen Nott standing behind my chair.

"Rose can I speak to you for a second?" He asked politely. He was a Ravenclaw. Didn't take after his father much. Or should I say grandfather, since Theodore Nott actually turned out to be quite a decent man. Or so my mother tells me. I dunno how she knows that.

Confused I waited probably 10 seconds longer than necessary to answer, "Sure."

I got up and followed him to another set of deserted armchairs further down by the professors' table.

5 min later I was walking back toward Scorpius completely dazed and a little in shock.

"What did he want?" Scorpius asked abruptly. I looked up. Scorpius never spoke like that. Not around me. Not to me. He has always been soft and gentle. He looked ... decidedly rough right now.

"Well –" I stalled. "I guess one of us has a date for Valentine's Day after all."

Scorpius looked straight ahead at a plant in the corner. He didn't say anything but I could see his mouth thinning by the second. One of his hands was clenched in his lap the knuckles white.

"You like him do you?" He asked. More like demanded. I didn't know what was up with him.

"I dunno yet Scor," I hesitated. "I'm just gonna go and see how things work out."

"Suit yourself Weasley, you don't have to clear anything by me."

_Weasley._

He hasn't called me Weasley for months.

"Weasley?" I asked. "Scorpius, what's wrong?"

He stared at the floor for a few seconds without answering.

I held my breath.

He couldn't be ... could he?

"Nothing" he finally said. His eyes met mine, but they were dull and lacked any warmth.

"Have a great date." He pushed off from his arm chair and strode to the great hall's doors.

I stared after him with a heavy feeling of disappointment.

* * *

5 miserable days later I was found in my room getting ready for 'Valentine's Day'. Who invented this stupid holiday anyways.

Scorpius hasn't spoken to me since that day in the great hall. He's avoided me. It wasn't fully obvious to those around us but when he would purposely arrive late for classes so he wouldn't give me a chance to sit next to him, I knew he was avoiding me. He was never in the great hall for normal meal times and I never got a glimpse of him no matter how early I arrived or how late I lingered over my meal.

And there's no need to mention that he hadn't been to the library either.

I brushed out my curly unruly hair after my longer than usual shower. I had tried to put some effort in by shaving my legs and underarms and conditioning my hair twice.

I wasn't sure what Landen saw in me but he had been hanging around near me since I accepted his invitation. He stared. A lot.

Valentine's Day landed on a school day and so we were all going to be in classes today instead of in Hogsmede but I didn't think this was any big loss. This meant I could avoid – anticipate - the date with Landen all day.

"I'm so excited. So so so excited."

Mairel was rushing around our dorm room with ribbon flying every which way. She was still in her underwear with tons of those frilly things all over it.

"I can't believe he asked me."

I wasn't going to bite the bullet and ask her what she was talking about.

"Who asked you what?"

But Agnes apparently was.

Agnes' ears were perked up in their usual way when she knew she was getting some good gossip.

Rose continued to dress in her uniform and ignored the two as best she could.

"He asked me to be his Valentine for the day. We're gonna have dinner together." Mairel squealed as she put another bow in her blond hair and finally pulled her shortest skirt over her knickers. Rose was sure you'd see them if she bent even a quarter of the way. And she was proven right when Mairel leaned close to the mirror to line her eyes.

"Who did? Who are you having dinner with?" Agnes was nothing if not persistent.

Mairel turned around triumphantly and looked them both in the eye before she blurted out "Scorpius Malfoy!"

Okay, on the inside, my heart shrivelled, I screamed at the top of my lungs and took Mairel down in some sort of kung Fu ninja move. But on the outside, I smiled politely as I finished buttoning my blouse and grabbed my bag to run out of the dorm room.

* * *

Landen really was a perfect gentleman. We were sitting together for lunch at the Gryffindor table.

My bouquet of roses (_yeah I know, super cliche, he probably thought he was clever getting roses for Rose_) was sitting on the bench beside me and the box of chocolates was nestled into my bag. I'd spoken very little today. But he didn't seem to mind.

He smiled at me, opened doors for me, and nervously took my hand as if waiting for me to pull away.

And I wanted to.

But I didn't. He didn't deserve that.

His eyes were constantly on me.

My eyes were constantly searching the room.

_**He**_ hadn't been at breakfast, but then, neither had Mairel. I tried not to think about that too much.

Landen stroked his thumb over the back of my hand and a shiver ran through my body.

I didn't look at him to see his pleased expression. My eyes were on the door as a certain Slytherin had just walked in.

_Look up._

I willed him to turn his head my way. But he didn't.

I felt a tug on my hair and turning my head back to Landen I found him twirling one of my curls around his finger. That looked wrong. He shouldn't do that. My hair shouldn't be so intimately entwined with his hands. They were too dark for one thing. They should be paler.

"You're so beautiful Rose"

I didn't reply. He was looking at me. Waiting for something.

I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do. I just stared at his hand still wrapped in my hair.

_You're not Scorpius._

* * *

**AN: I hope you guys are enjoying this story. It did start out slow but I'm pretty sure it picked up and will continue to pick up in the last chapter :) Tomorrow.**


	5. Crashing into you

**AN: This is the last chapter people and this is where all the magic happens so heed the mature rating. :) **

* * *

CRASH

Everything tumbled out of my hands and scattered on the floor.

I stared down at it all exhausted. I wasn't really in the mood for this.

"I'm sorry" I mumbled softly. Automatically. Though I was sure it wasn't just my fault. I may not have been watching where I was going, but this person must not have either or else they could have moved out of my path.

Without looking up I bent down to start picking up my stuff.

A few seconds passed and I realized I didn't get an answer from whoever I'd bumped into.

Nor did they move away.

A prickly sensation washed all over me. I raised my eyes slowly and found what I knew I'd see.

Scorpius Malfoy was towering over me. His face was stormy. So were his eyes. I wasn't sure if he was angry I'd bumped into him or angry I'd spoken to him.

The silence stretched.

It was getting awkward. I didn't know if I should just keep gathering my things or say something more to him. He didn't move a muscle.

"I – uh" Immediately my face bloomed in color and my heart started hammering out of my chest. Or had it always been hammering?

I looked down and fiddled with a loose sheet of parchment.

Why did I speak?

I was mortified now.

He'll probably walk away from me again.

As if in slow motion, he sank down to perch on the balls of his feet, as I watched out of the corner of my eye. We were on the same level now.

I wished my heart would stop slamming against my ribs. I wished my face would stop flaming. I wished he'd say something.

"Rose" he whispered, as if he heard my thoughts. "I'm sorry Rose."

My head snapped up to look at him. "What are you sorry for?" I said stupidly.

"For ... bumping into you for a start." He sighed heavily. "I wasn't watching where I was going. I was preoccupied." He said it stiltingly as though he didn't want to admit it.

"Me too." I admitted back to try and put him at ease.

I think he almost smiled.

"I'm also sorry for being such a bad friend these past few weeks."

My breath was lodged in my throat.

We were finally speaking to each other.

Even after I let Landen down gently the day after Valentine's, Scorpius hadn't spoken to me for the past 3 weeks.

"It's ... ok"

"No it's not!" His vehemence surprised me. "It's not Rose. I was a shitty friend, and I know it. Instead of supporting you and being there for you I acted like a child. I shouldn't have."

I waited for three seconds before I had to ask what was in my heart. "Why did you?"

His eyes turned stormy again. "I – couldn't handle – losing you."

"Losing me?" I whispered. "How would you have lost me?"

He turned his face away and I felt cold without his heated gaze on me.

He wasn't going to answer.

But then he did.

"I would have lost you to Landen."

Did I imagine that?

But no. He couldn't be ... jealous. I had to be sure.

"You wouldn't have lost me Scor." He looked back at me with shining eyes.

"We were still friends. Nothing would have changed." I said slowly.

His face fell. "Everything would have changed."

"Why? You've had girlfriends. Nothing changed between us." I reminded him. He couldn't be that hypocritical could he?

"Those girls meant nothing to me!" He said angrily. "They were nothing. YOU were the most important person in my life."

My wide eyes were taking in every movement of his face. How his steel eyes flashed as he said that. How his nostrils flared. How his lips moved. My eyes stayed there.

He groaned.

"Rose please don't look at me like that."

My eyes fluttered back up to his. "Like what?"

His hand finally moved up to brush my cheek. They bloomed with color. I was sure he could feel the heat against his fingertips.

"Like you want me." He trailed his fingers down to my lips. "It hurts to see that, knowing it's not true."

I licked my lips and tasted his fingers. His eyes flared as he watched my tongue disappear.

"How do you know it's not true?" I asked quietly, his fingers moving with the movement of my lips.

He looked into my eyes intently.

"Because you agreed to go out with Landen."

"That doesn't mean I wanted Landen. Or that I didn't want you."

He cupped my face with both hands and held me facing him straight on. "I watched you two. On Valentine's Day. He was holding your hair. Your beautiful hair. You were looking back at him. You guys looked so – cozy." He spat out the last word in disgust. His hands sifted through my hair and then bunched it up in his fists and pulled me closer. "I wanted to rush over there and pull you away from him. I wanted to punch his lights out for daring to touch what's mine. I wanted to hex him and show to the world what would happen if they looked at my girl. I wanted to kiss you."

Then his lips were on mine and he was crushing me to him. He was kissing me. One arm was wrapped around my waist and pulling me into him. We were on our knees on the cold stone floor and neither of us cared.

His lips moved over mine purposefully, hungrily. He wasn't asking. He was taking. And I was giving him all he wanted. Because I wanted it too. My hands were bunching his sweater over his chest and pulling him closer too. His other hand on my face pushed down on my chin and caused my mouth to open. Then he plunged in. Over and over he kissed me and tasted me and held me cradled in his arms.

Slowly he moved his lips off of hers and she heard herself moan at the loss. _Don't go._

"Shhh." He soothed her. "I won't let go."

Had she said it out loud?

"Rose. Rose I love you. I – tried to ignore it but I couldn't. I tried to date other girls, to make myself forget about you, but it didn't work." He was rushing. Trying to get his words out as quickly as he could. "I almost died that night when you agreed to go out with Landen. I couldn't take it. I had to stay away from you. Try to let you be with the person you wanted to be with. I knew it could never be me. I know our parents hated each other and you'd never go against them to be with me. I should've stayed your friend anyway, but I couldn't watch. I couldn't watch you be with him. And even after I'd heard you weren't together anymore, I thought you'd find another and I'd be better off not getting in the way. But all I wanted was to be in the way. I wanted to mess up every relationship and keep you with me forever. I'm sorry Rose. I couldn't help myself. I can't help myself. I need you too much." He kissed her again. Once quickly. Then smattered kisses on her nose and eyes and cheeks and all over her face.

She laughed.

He stopped abruptly and pulled back a little to look at her but didn't let her go.

She continued laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" He was confused. Of course he was.

"Oh Scor. I can't believe we were so stupid."

"Stupid? What do you mean stupid?" He wasn't angry but bewildered.

"I love you too, you idiot." She placed her hands on his face. "I loved you since you first gave me your handkerchief. I still carry it with me. Everywhere. I sleep with it on my pillow. I keep it with me at all times so I can pretend that you're with me." She looked into his wondering eyes. He was drinking in her every word as though he could hardly believe she was saying them.

"It killed me when you first went out with Ellie. And then Alice, and Geraldine." She cringed and so did he. "And Roxanne!" She was still a little mad about that one.

"Roxanne is the scariest girl I've ever dated. I can safely tell you I NEVER want to see her again." His hands were rubbing soothing circles on her lower back.

"I know. I'm glad."

"Rose I meant what I said. Those girls were nothing." He stared into her eyes and tried to make her believe him.

"And Mairel?" She swallowed. That one was still causing her heartache. Mairel was the biggest slut in school.

He took a deep breath. "I'm sorry about her Rose. I just wanted you to be as jealous as I was. I couldn't wait to get rid of her. And nothing happened between us. I just took her around the school for a bit that morning and I was telling her to buzz off before lunchtime."

She sighed. Nothing happened between them.

"You know I dumped Landen the very next day." She told him quietly. "It was all wrong. His eyes were the wrong color. His voice was the wrong voice. And his hands made my skin crawl."

His arms tightened around her. "I wish you would have dumped him when he first asked."

"Would you have asked me out if I had? Would you have told me how you felt?" She questioned him.

He paused for a second.

"I guess not." He finally admitted. "Maybe I should be thankful to him then."

"I'm thankful to him." She said softly.

"Oh Rose." His lips were back on hers. He brushed them against her back and forth before he licked at the seam. She opened for him immediately. He didn't dive in this time but instead pulled her bottom lip into his mouth. She felt the edge of his teeth chewing on her soft lip and groaned deep in her throat.

He pulled back immediately. "You can't do that to me."

"Do what?" she said dazed. She hadn't done anything.

"Groan like that." He said huskily. "It drives me nuts. I want to make you groan like that a lot more."

"Then I don't understand why you stopped." She pouted.

"Rose" He growled. "You don't understand. If I keep going like this, we won't stop. And we're in a hallway for Merlin's sake."

"I see your point." She said wisely.

"Exactly." He said resignedly.

"We should go somewhere else where we WON'T have to stop."

She giggled at his dumbfounded expression.

Whether they would have moved or not, they didn't get the chance to find out, since Albus happened to stumble upon them at that moment.

They didn't spring apart as you might expect. All three simply stared at each other.

"What are you doing?" Al said after a long pause.

"We bumped into each other." Scor started.

"I dropped my books."

"I was helping her pick them up."

Al raised his eyebrows at the still scattered books all over the floor surrounding them.

"Doesn't look like you did a good job. So, what are you doing really?"

Scorpius looked at Albus' face closely to determine whether the other boy would hit him for the way he was holding his cousin. It didn't seem like he was angry. Just curious.

"We're making out – up! Making up." Scorpius turned red. Rose turned redder. Al smirked.

"Guess I win the bet." He said triumphantly.

"What bet?" Both of them said at the same time.

"Roxanne will be so pissed. She tried so hard to make you two wake up 2 months ago."

This time they did spring apart.

"Roxanne?" Rose screeched.

Scorpius raised an eyebrow. "Screeching Rose? Hmm. I like the sound of that. I'd like to see if I can make you screech." She turned red.

"Whoa whoa whoa. I'm still here Malfoy." Al said indignantly.

"So get lost. Before I decide to take it out on you for the trauma Roxanne caused us trying to win your ridiculous bet." Scorpius bit out.

"Fair point. Later Rose." Al said as he marched off the way he came.

"Oh and Malfoy," he said as he turned briefly. "I don't think I need to remind you how many Weasleys and Potters will come after you if you hurt our Rose."

"She's mine now Potter."

Al nodded satisfied.

Rose turned to smile at Scorpius.

He took her hand, and they walked down the hall in the opposite direction.

Her books were still scattered all over the floor behind them.

They'd get them later.

Right now, they had somewhere to be.

And if you asked them the next day if they were back to being friends, they'd tell you:

W E are not friends.

W E are lovers.

_**FIN :P** _

**AN: Thank you to all of you who read and reviewed. Hope you enjoyed this story. This was my very first completed fanfiction. I'd tried to write things previously, took on too much and never finished them. I'm determined that I'll only post stories I plan on finishing since I HATE incomplete and abandoned stories. **

**Justme - Thank you for being the first and only so far person to review. It means a lot. Hope this redeemed Scorpius a little in your eyes and that he doesn't seem too much like Ron since ... I don't like Ron lol.  
**

**Hugs and Kisses,  
**

**Lasaraleena  
**


End file.
